erivalefandomcom-20200215-history
Erivan
Erivan (ehr-uh-van) is a god worshiped by the native people of Erivale, known also as the Erivan. The worship of Erivan dates back more than twenty millenia to the creation of Erivale and its original inhabitants. She is worshiped mainly by the Erivan people, though some Druids, Clerics and Rangers of Erivale have converted, some after claiming to have met the Goddess herself. History Legend claims that Erivan created the land of Erivale to be a home for her many living creations, which ranged from monstrous beasts to harmless animals. Eventually, she brought about the Erivan people, a race of Druids who were the caretakers of her creations. Philosophy Followers of Erivan tend to have a reverance for nature and all living creatures. They tend to live among nature, and dislike modern contrivances such as camps and cities. While they tend to abhor the needless slaughter of animals, they acknowledge that death is as much a part of nature as life. Hunting and the consumption of meat is as much a religious practice for the worshipers of Erivan as it is a necessity for their survival. The Erivan People Physical Description: Erivan typically have red or orange skin with long dark hair. Their ears are pointed, but proportionately not much larger than those of a human, and stand roughly as tall. Society: Erivan are characterized by their reverence for nature and its creatures. They see urbanization as a blight upon the world, and prefer to live in a more natural environment. Relations: Erivan were driven to the corner of Erivale by explorers and adventurers. They do not get along well with outsiders. Alignment and Religion: Erivan are members of an ancient religion that worships the god Erivan, from which their name derives. They believe that Erivan has punished them with an eternal life in the Material Plane, and they will continue to be reborn after death until they reclaim their native land. Because of their history, they typically distrust other cultures. Most Erivan are Chaotic Good. Adventurers: Erivan adventurers are extremely rare. Most remain with their nomadic tribes their whole lives, never leaving the highlands of Erivale. The few who have journeyed out of Erivale typically come from tragedy, and venture into world seeking redemption for their tribe or for themselves. Erivan Racial Traits + 2 Wisdom, +2 Constitution, -2 Charisma: Erivan are wise and tough, but many do not understand their ways. Medium: Erivan are medium-sized creatures Normal Speed: Erivan have a base speed of 30 feet. Nature’s Ally: +2 racial bonus to Handle Animal checks. Nomadic: +2 racial bonus to survival checks. Hunter and Scalper: Erivan are proficient with bows and handaxes. Shards of the Past: Members of this race have past lives that grant them two particular Knowledge skills. Each member of this race picks two Knowledge skills. The member of this race gains a +2 racial bonus on both of these skills, and those skills are treated as class skills regardless of what class the member of this race actually takes. Stalker: Perception and Stealth are always class skills for members of this race. Languages: Erivan begin play speaking Common and Erivan. Erivan with high intelligence scores can choose any languages they want.